


A Christmas Miracle

by vixxsparalleluniverse



Series: 21 Dumb Friends [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Christmas, Creampie, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OT21 (NCT), Oh My God, Rimming, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Mark Lee (NCT), because donghyuck is the literal sun, chittaprrr will have a field day knowing this, fuck i forgot about taeil, gotta feed my ot21 hope because we are not getting a 2019 yearbook, honey i am so sorry, hyuck is a whiny sub, i can't believe i forgot one of my biases, i hate myself part 960, make dream a fixed subunit, mark is whipped for donghyuck but whats new, minor ships if you squint, overusage of the word 'sunshine', sorry sweeties if i forgot about you the nine times i tried to tag this, tagging 21 members took too much energy from my braincell, thats what i forgot jesus, wait and one more thing, we love soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxsparalleluniverse/pseuds/vixxsparalleluniverse
Summary: After six months of having that damned velvet box in his pocket, Mark Lee decided to finally give it to his sunshine on Christmas Day.WARNING: Contains Dreamie smut, don't like, don't read. Or you can stop at when it says "Apartment number?" and scroll down to "So praise kink?".
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: 21 Dumb Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582891
Kudos: 177





	1. ©vixxsparalleluniverse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi losers, I am back with my friend crippling depression with a fluffy fic that made me throw up nine times. I recently got into NCT (I just accepted the fact that I have 21 more dudes ruining my fucking bias list and there are more coming) so this will be a Markhyuck fic because I am soft for their friendship (and the dreamies in general).
> 
> I wanted to make a Christmas fic because I haven't written one since 2016 and hey, we need to get into the festivities. Sort-of inspired by BTS' commercial called "Lets Share the Heart" with Tiffany & Co. where the members are sharing gifts and being soft. Also I watched the Go teasers so that's where the smut came from because I got attacked by actual children.
> 
> Without fail, my fluffy fics turn into horrible crack, and in this case, it went from fluff to crack to porn. Anyway, enjoy!

This work is pure fiction.

The author does not own the characters Lee Taeyong, Moon Taeil, Seo Youngho, Nakamoto Yuta, Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Jung Yoonoh, Dong Sicheng, Kim Jungwoo, Wong Yukhei, Lee Minhyung, Xiao Dejun, Wong Kunhang, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck, Na Jaemin, Liu Yangyang, Zhong Chenle, Park Jisung

However, the original characters do belong to the author. Any similarities to a person living or dead is purely coincidental and is not intended by the author.

This story is not meant for any profit. It is merely for the sake of enjoyment. All the events following the story are purely the imagination of the author. Any similarity to any events in real life is purely coincidental and is not intended by the author.

No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording or any other mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial users permitted by copyright law. For non-profitable use, please seek permission from the author.

If the story is being copied, reproduced or transmitted in any forms or by any means, it shall be reported to the author immediately.

This story is not meant to offend any kind of people. If you find any part of this story offensive please seek author.

This is meant for all people (except for author).

by @vixxsparalleluniverse

All Rights Reserved  
Copyright  
© 2019 @vixxsparalleluniverse


	2. A Christmas Miracle

Snow was falling steadily and Christmas cheer was booming. The small apartment in Seoul was filled with decorations and a Christmas tree shining. Inside the only room, a couple was snuggled up together under the thick sheets. Mark Lee was up, staring at his boyfriend with the softest eyes. Lee Donghyuck always looked beautiful sleeping. He looked so angelic, cheek squished against Mark's shoulder, slightly drooling on the older. Mark smiled widely and kissed his forehead.

"I can't wait to see this every morning for the rest of my life." Mark whispered before untangling himself from Donghyuck. The younger whined softly before grabbing the nearest pillow and snuggling against it. He didn't wake up, thankfully. Mark sighed in relief before opening the lowest drawer. Stuffed in between Mark's socks is a velvet box he bought nearly 6 months ago. He would have proposed during Donghyuck's birthday party but freaking Nakamoto Yuta ruined it by proposing to Dong Sicheng (which was planned by Donghyuck so it was all good) and it was the highlight of the next three months. Mark picked up his phone to dial Renjun, who helped him plan the proposal.

_ "Hello, soon-to-be-engaged." _ Renjun's voice crackled from the phone.

_ "I'm not engaged yet, Injun. You got everything planned?" _ Mark asked, panic filling his body.

_ "Yep, I got everyone involved. It's ok, Markie hyung, all 19 of us will help." _ Mark could faintly hear Yangyang and Chenle screaming in the background.

_ "Make sure Chenle is watched 24/7 by anyone, he might spill to Hyuck in 2 seconds." _ Mark added. Renjun hummed from the other line and Kun was heard yelling in Chinese.  _ "Or Kun hyung can look after him." _

_ "Relax hyung, we got it." _ Renjun said, the noises in the background amplified.

_ "Ok, I trust you, Injun. See you later." _ Mark sighed into the line.

_ "Bye Markie hyung. ZHONG CHENLE I SWEAR TO GOD!" _ Mark ended the call when Renjun started shouting at Chenle. Shuffling was heard and Mark turned around to see Donghyuck pouting while wrapped in a thick comforter.

"You weren't there." Donghyuck whined before hugging Mark, burying his face in the elder's shoulder.

"Sorry Hyuck, I had to talk to Renjun about the Christmas party at Taeyong hyung's house tonight." Mark replied before kissing the pout away. Donghyuck smiled softly into the kiss before pulling away.

"Right! I have gifts for all of them, it's so hard to buy gifts for 20 people." Donghyuck continued to whine. "We have so many dumb friends." Mark laughed and kissed Donghyuck's forehead.

"Alright, sunshine, let's go clean up." Mark and Donghyuck walked back into their room to get ready for the Christmas party.

*with the Chinese squad*

"Ok bitches, we have only 3 hours to prepare for this Christmas party and we are big enough to form a fucking cult so we gotta be prepared!" Renjun yelled while standing on the counter because he is tiny and Yukhei won't listen.

"One question, how the fuck did you get into my house?" Taeyong asked, still in his duck pajamas. Ten was laying on the couch, taking photos for blackmail.

"Easy, we slid from the chimney like Santa's fat ass does." Yukhei replied.

"Ignore him. Ten let us in." Kun answered instead, smacking Yukhei in the head with his gift to Kunhang.

"To answer your next question, Yong, I found your spare key." Ten blurted when Taeyong opened his mouth again.

"Remind me to make a new hiding place for the spare key." Taeyong whispered to himself. "So what is the plan?"

"So Markie decided to propose to that brat Donghyuck so we gotta decorate this place." Ten answered. "Also your house is big enough to fit 21 people."

"Right, we keep multiplying." Taeyong recalled. "Did Minhyung come up with a plan yet to propose to Donghyuck?"

"Mark hyung and I came up with it a while ago after Yuta hyung stole the spotlight at Hyuck's birthday." Renjun answered. "Your alcove seemed like a pretty place to set up the proposal."

"Last time I checked, it's freezing outside." Johnny said, appearing out of nowhere.

"That sounds so romantic." Taeyong cooed.

"Haha, yeah, it's such a romantic idea!" Johnny suddenly exclaimed. There was an awkward silence followed by a cough.

"Whipped." Yangyang coughed.

"Shut up, Annoying Orange." Johnny snapped.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME! AND I SWEAR TO GOD, TEN-GE, STOP TELLING PEOPLE I AM THE ANNOYING ORANGE!" Yangyang exclaimed to Ten. Among the chaos, Johnny blushed and looked away from Taeyong.

"Good idea, Injun-ah. Also get off my counter, you might fall." Taeyong said and Renjun got down. "Let's get started. Kun, you know what to do." Kun nodded and rolled up his sleeves.

"Hell yeah I do." Kun replied. "First up, Yangyang and Chenle are being watched by me since I don't trust you two. Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno and the hyungs need to help out with the proposal. Yukhei, stay away from anything that can set on fire. Also someone needs to stop Yuta hyung and Sicheng from having sex in Johnny hyung's room. Everyone else can help out with the decorations. CHOP CHOP LET'S GO!"

*with Mark*

While Donghyuck showered, Mark stood by the mirror and stared intently at the velvet box. It felt like a heavy weight against him for the past six months and he will be ecstatic when the ring is on Donghyuck's finger. Of course there was the fear of being rejected by Donghyuck in front of his friends and family. He was always bullied for having those thoughts because Donghyuck was equally whipped for him.

"I can do this." Mark said to himself before shoving the box into his pocket. The theme was semi-formal because Taeyong was that extra. As Mark pulled on his blazer, Donghyuck walked out of the bathroom, looking like a full course meal. Mark smirked as Donghyuck approached him.

"Four years after being together and you still can't resist my charms." Donghyuck remarked, wrapping his arms around Mark's waist from behind.

"I'm your boyfriend, how can I not be entranced by you?" Mark asked and Donghyuck laughed at that. "I would love to jump you but we might be late and Taeyong hyung will kill us." Donghyuck nodded and kissed Mark on the nape of his neck.

"You always look good in black." Donghyuck continued.

"And you always look delicious in everything." Mark added back. Donghyuck laughed again and Mark turned around to capture the younger in a kiss. Donghyuck pulled back.

"It's ok to be a little late." Donghyuck pushed off Mark's blazer. Mark lifted Donghyuck up and kissed him roughly. Donghyuck reciprocated passionately, resting his hand against Mark's neck.

"Yeah, let's be a little late." Mark whispered against Donghyuck's lips before laying the younger on the bed and attacking him with neck kisses. Yep, Taeyong was definitely gonna kill them.

*later*

Taeyong's house was decorated beautifully with mistletoe, tinsels and a huge ass Christmas tree to fit a million gifts. Kun sighed in relief as he watched Yangyang and Kunhang chase Dejun around to wrap him in tinsel. Renjun was asleep, his head being petted by Kun.

"Are you not gonna stop them?" Taeyong asked.

"Nah, you will get used to it." Ten replied, snuggling against Kun's side. Jaehyun and Doyoung arrived pretty early to set up the food, the two going overboard on the amount of cookies they baked.

"We had a competition to see how many cookies we can bake." Jaehyun explained as Doyoung slapped Jisung's hand away from the cookies. The youngest pouted as Chenle clung to him like a koala on a tree.

"As the pettiest couple I know, you two took it way too seriously and nearly filled up your apartment with cookies." Johnny retorted and had to dodge a cookie thrown by Doyoung.

"Doie, you are supposed to eat cookies, not throw them." Jaehyun chastised and kissed Doyoung on the forehead. Noises of disgust filled the room.

"The two that should be gross at the end is Mark and Donghyuck hyungs!" Chenle squeaked.

"Speaking of which, where the fuck are they?" Taeil asked, stealing a couple of cookies from Doyoung's serving plate. He passed one to Jisung, who smiled widely at the cookie.

"Probably having sex." Yukhei said from the couch.

"Xuxi! Don't say that!" Jungwoo said softly and Yukhei looked at him with the definition of heart eyes. "But it's probably true."

"We planned this event for Mark to propose and he is late?" Yuta asked.

"Shut up, Nakamoto. Not like you and Sicheng got engaged at Hyuck's birthday party." Ten retorted.

"But Hyuck agreed!" Yuta exclaimed. No one listened so Yuta stared at Sicheng laughing at Dejun being wrapped in tinsel. He never regretted asking Sicheng to marry him nearly six months ago. The doorbell rang and everyone started screeching.

"They are here!!" Taeyong rushed to the door and opened it. He sighed when Jeno and Jaemin were smiling widely. "Are you kidding me?"

"That hurt a lot hyung!" Jaemin exclaimed while Jeno pouted.

"No, I'm happy that you two are here but the main couple isn't here yet." Taeyong explained.

"Mark hyung and Donghyuck? Not surprised." Jaemin said before walking in with Jeno. "The dress code is formal and Hyuck gets immediately turned on when Mark hyung wears a suit."

"Not necessary but great blackmail material." Ten remarked as he took a cookie from Taeil. Doyoung was too busy hugging Jaehyun to notice the cookies disappearing. Renjun was still sleeping so Chenle walked up to him and shrieked in his ear. Renjun jumped from Kun's lap and grabbed Chenle in a chokehold. As Chenle screeched for mercy and Kun trying to separate them, the doorbell rang again and Taeyong opened the door.

"Sorry, we are late." Mark said sheepishly. Donghyuck smiled widely, pressing his chin against Mark's shoulder.

"Yeah, we know you fucked, it's time to start the Christmas party." Ten retorted and Mark flushed a little bit. Donghyuck, on the other hand, gave Ten both thumbs up.

"Yay!!" Chenle shrieked and Renjun was held back by Kun so he won't try to choke the younger. Jisung came back from the bathroom and immediately got Chenle clinging onto him. A soft look passed Jisung's face as Chenle pressed his face against his shoulder.

"Johnny hyung, you should play something on the piano!" Kun suggested after placing Renjun down. Johnny looked at the piano placed in the living room sheepishly.

"I haven't played in a while." Johnny said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh come on, Johnny, you can play a simple melody. I can help you." Taeyong offered. Johnny flushed again and nodded.

"Yeah I will play something." The house erupted into cheers and the party started from there. Johnny played a simple Christmas song while Taeyong sat on the bench and watched him with a soft expression. Taeil, Yuta, Jisung and Chenle shared cookies as Doyoung was too distracted by Jaehyun chatting with Kun, Sicheng and Ten. Yukhei and Jungwoo were hugging to the music and the 2000 line were laughing at a dumb story Jeno was sharing about Jaemin. Mark stood by the door and sipped on his wine, smiling softly at Donghyuck giggling at Jaemin, who was whining in Jeno's chest. A hand was placed on his shoulder and Dejun were standing behind him.

"Hi Mark." Dejun said. "You are too busy staring at Donghyuck. You should join the party."

"I'm good. I'm just thinking about how amazing it would be to have that ring on his finger by the end." Mark responded.

"That's really cheesy. I am happy for you, Mark." Dejun looked at Kunhang and Yangyang dancing weirdly to Johnny's playing, a stark contrast to Yukhei and Jungwoo.

"Thanks Dejun." Mark said. Dejun gave Mark's shoulder a squeeze before joining his two best friends. Mark slipped away to the bathroom and checked for that damn velvet box. He opened it carefully and observed the ring. It was simple yet elegant. It was a simple band and had three diamonds in the center. Mark picked this ring out with Jaehyun, who was originally looking for a present for Doyoung. A knock on the door snapped Mark out of his daze.

"Markie, are you there?" It was the love of his life. Mark quickly shoved the box in his pocket and opened the door. Donghyuck cupped Mark's cheeks and smiled. "What's going on in my Minhyung's brain?"

"Nothing, just how much I love you." Mark answered. Donghyuck kissed Mark in response and wrapped his arms around the older's neck.

"Okay, you two better not be having sex in there!" Ten's voice was heard. The couple in question broke apart and pressed their foreheads together.

"Let's go back. Don't want to be Yuta and Sicheng hyungs 2.0." Donghyuck giggled before taking Mark's hand to drag him back to the party. The other 19 men surrounded Johnny playing the piano, Taeyong leaning against his arm. The established couples pressed against each other and they were silent for once. Mark pressed his face against Donghyuck's neck as they swayed to the melody.

"Sunshine, can you wait for a second, I need to use the washroom." Mark whispered.

"Alright, Markie." Donghyuck pecked Mark's jaw before cuddling up against Taeil. Mark slipped to the alcove and stared in awe as the decorations lit up. The hyungs really outdid themselves. Mark was entirely grateful to the 19 losers he called brothers. A loud crash was heard from inside and the lights went off.

"Oh my god!" Yukhei exclaimed.

"ZHONG CHENLE!" Doyoung screeched.

"Okay guys, we have to move outside." Taeyong said and everyone stood to file out.

"Donghyuck first!" Jaemin exclaimed and pushed his friend to the front.

"Na Jaemin, why do I have to be first?" Donghyuck hissed as he stopped to see Mark standing by the alcove.

"Lee Donghyuck." Mark said before walking towards him. Donghyuck looked back at his 19 friends, Taeyong starting to tear up while Johnny was recording. He turned back to Mark, who was waiting for him. Donghyuck took his hand and was taken to the alcove. Donghyuck stared at the decorations in awe before looking down to Mark on one knee. Realization hit Donghyuck and he covered his mouth.

"Mark…" Donghyuck whispered, at a loss for words.

"Lee Donghyuck, when we first met, I was the shy Canadian transfer student and you were the loud, rash band kid." Mark started but when he saw Donghyuck, all the words he planned left his brain. It was ok, he can wing this. "Ever since then, we joined our huge family and I cannot believe I get to see you every morning when I wake up. And I want that forever."

"Oh my god, it's happening!" someone squealed.

"Lee Donghyuck, my sunshine, will you marry me?" Mark asked, opening the damned velvet box. Donghyuck hiccuped before nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes, Mark Lee Minhyung, I will marry you and your dumb Canadian ass." Donghyuck cried and everyone cheered.

"HE DID IT!" Yukhei exclaimed as Mark swooped Donghyuck into a passionate kiss.

"My kids are getting married!" Taeyong cried. Mark pulled away from the kiss and slid the ring onto Donghyuck's finger. The younger observed the ring happily, Mark filling up with happiness seeing Donghyuck's eyes sparkle.

"I can't believe you did this!" Donghyuck hiccuped, kissing Mark again. "Now my present feels a bit inadequate."

"The fact that you are my fiancé is a gift enough for me." Mark said and Donghyuck kissed him again.

"Okay lovebirds, it's time to go back inside!" Yuta said, ruining the moment.

"Shut up, Yuta. You kissed me for a solid fifteen minutes when you proposed." Sicheng remarked. Yuta smiled brightly and hugged Sicheng.

"And I don't regret it a single bit." Yuta added, Sicheng smiling warmly. Mark and Donghyuck walked back inside with the others, Donghyuck admiring his ring while his head was on Mark's shoulder.

"I love you, you know that?" Mark whispered.

"I clearly do, fiancé." Donghyuck replied, smiling at the word fiancé. "Did you know that I love you too?" The lights were back on and Johnny resumed playing on the piano.

"I definitely do. I wanted to put this ring on you for six months, now you are going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life." the older kissed Donghyuck's knuckles.

"Six months?" Donghyuck asked, the two now cuddling on the couch. "I am guessing my Minhyung had a plan to propose earlier."

"I was gonna do it during your birthday party but you let Yuta hyung propose to Sicheng hyung." Mark replied, placing his face in Donghyuck's neck.

"Well did anyone know about the proposal before my birthday party?" Donghyuck continued while Mark peppered kisses against the sun-kissed neck.

"Only Jaehyun hyung and Renjun. Hyung helped me pick out the ring and I asked Renjun for his blessing since he is your best friend." Donghyuck smiled at his best friend, who was pressing his face against Taeil's shoulder. "The others found out through Chenle after he saw me ranting to Jaehyun hyung about Yuta hyung's proposal."

"I'm honestly surprised that I didn't figure it out. You were painfully obvious and I didn't notice. Chenle didn't tell me, which is a miracle in itself."

"I'm so happy that you said yes." Mark kissed Donghyuck softly.

"And I am so happy that you decided to stick with me forever." Donghyuck said against Mark's lips. The party died down after the proposal and the 21 men eventually opened their Christmas presents. Johnny exclaimed in rapid English about Jaehyun's gift of tickets to a Dodgers' game, Yangyang screeched at the Annoying Orange merch Ten gave him, and Jungwoo cried over a puppy given by Yukhei.

"How did no one notice a freaking dog under the Christmas tree." Doyoung asked as Jungwoo flung himself to Yukhei, thanking him in kisses. Doyoung found a gift addressed to him and opened it to reveal two bracelets. It was from Jaehyun. The younger took the box from him and clasped the bracelet on.

"I know you are not ready yet but I bought these bracelets as a promise that we will have no more bumps on the way." Jaehyun explained. Doyoung's eyes filled with tears as he tackled Jaehyun into a hug.

"I promise." Doyoung replied, voice wavering. He took the other bracelet and put it on Jaehyun's wrist. Jaehyun pecked Doyoung's temple and cuddled the older on his lap. Donghyuck looked around his friend group, all 21 are bright with happiness. Donghyuck looked at his forever, who was laughing over the moose keychain Jisung and Chenle made him.

"Mark Lee Minhyung." Donghyuck whispered. Mark hummed, pressing a kiss in the younger's hair. "I am so happy."

"Me too sunshine." Mark replied. "We will go home and cuddle. We can even make hot chocolate and watch your favourite movie. I just want the best for you."

"Markie, your present is waiting at home. You will find out soon." Donghyuck giggled before snuggling against Mark.

"I hope it's something good." Mark took Donghyuck's hand and played with the engagement ring settled on there. At the end, Taeyong shooed everyone out so he can listen to Johnny play the piano only for him. Needless to say, everyone got the memo and got the hell out.

"Congratulations to you two again!!" Renjun hiccuped as Jeno carried him to the car.

"Love you, Injunnie!!" Donghyuck called out to his best friend. Renjun gave a thumbs up and started whining to Jaemin. Mark opened the door for Donghyuck and slid inside the driver's seat after his fiancé settled in. The gifts from the others filled up their backseat. As they drove back to their apartment, Mark held Donghyuck's hand and fiddled with the younger's finger.

"You must really like the ring on my finger." Donghyuck noted. "I get it, I love it on my finger as well." Mark smiled contently as they pulled up on the apartment complex. Donghyuck squeaked when Mark swooped him up, bridal-style, and started laughing when the guard stared at them in shock.

"Apartment number?" the guard asked. Mark told the number while Donghyuck nuzzled against his neck. The guard smiled when he saw the ring on Donghyuck's finger. "Have a great night and congratulations." Mark smiled at the guard and proceeded to carry Donghyuck to their apartment, which was thankfully on the first floor. Donghyuck and Mark tumbled on their bed after entering and shared sweet kisses, Donghyuck draping himself on Mark.

"Markie. I have to give you my Christmas present." Donghyuck said as Mark kissed along his jawline. Mark pulled back as Donghyuck leaped off him. The younger still looked beautiful disheveled in his formal attire. "Just wait here." Donghyuck left a messy kiss on Mark's cheek before rushing to the bathroom. Donghyuck stood at the mirror and placed his hand on his chest. The engagement ring glittered in the light and Donghyuck smiled widely seeing it on him for the nth time. "I'm gonna be a husband soon." Donghyuck placed his hand down and pulled off his clothes to wear Mark's oversized red hoodie. Mark's gift was hidden under the hoodie. Mark gave him the best Christmas ever so Donghyuck decided to give Mark the most memorable one. The bathroom door opened and Mark walked in.

"Sorry baby, got impatient." Mark said, hugging Donghyuck from behind. The younger pouted.

"I got distracted by the engagement ring but I am ready." Donghyuck turned around in Mark's hold and kissed him. Mark slid his hands down to Donghyuck's waist and rode up the hoodie to reveal black lace underwear. Mark pulled away from the kiss to look at the lace, Donghyuck using the opportunity to kiss Mark’s neck.

“Holy shit, sunshine.” Mark whispered, thumbing at the waistband. Donghyuck was worried that his gift (dressing up in lingerie) wasn't good enough but Mark wholeheartedly disagreed. This came once in a blue moon so Mark will indulge in whatever his sunshine wanted to give him.

"We became fiancés tonight and I wanted to give you mindblowing sex in return. The quickie before the Christmas party doesn't count, though." Donghyuck rambled before Mark shut him up with another kiss. The younger was lifted up in Mark's embrace and the older grabbed Donghyuck by his ass. The younger whined into the kiss, running his fingers through his fiancé's jet black hair  **(in this fic, both Mark and Hyuck have black hair because that's hot, ok? and Mark's grass hair will make me crack up through the whole fic and yes, I did screech the whole time I wrote the smut)** as his breath was taken away. "Make me feel good, Markie."

Donghyuck soon found himself on his back with Mark rimming him, the older having Donghyuck's hips pinned onto the bed, the younger's panties being pushed to the side and Mark's hoodie riding up. Donghyuck let out a series of whines and sobs, one hand fisting the pillows while the other was tangled in Mark's hair, pulling at it. The ring on Donghyuck's finger shined in Mark's hair under the fairylights and the sight made Donghyuck smile.

"Minhyung." Donghyuck whined, struggling against Mark's iron grip. Mark hummed as he continued to suck on the younger's rim, opening his eyes to see his fiancé writhing under his grasp. "Fuck me please!" Mark pulled away reluctantly and rubbed a dry finger over the clenching rim.

"Okay sunshine, just be patient while I prep you." Mark said before biting a mark on the younger's honeyed thighs. Mark leaned up to kiss Donghyuck, the younger tasting himself on Mark's tongue.

"Markie, can I blow you?" Donghyuck asked, sweater paws cupping Mark's cheeks.

"Sweetheart, I have to prep you." Mark replied, kissing Donghyuck's wrist.

"While you prep me?" Donghyuck added, sliding his hand down to palm Mark through his pants. Mark hesitated for a moment before kissing Donghyuck roughly.

"Of course, baby." Mark adjusted them so he was the one on his back and Donghyuck was on top of him, reverse cowgirl style. The younger arched his back so the oversized hoodie rode up to his chest and his ass was on full display. Mark took the opportunity to push the panties to the side again and press his mouth against the pretty pink hole. Donghyuck cried out and gripped Mark's thighs. Drooling dumbly, Donghyuck unzipped Mark's pants quickly to mouth over the large cock. Mark groaned and squeezed Donghyuck's cheeks in approval.

"So big, Markie." Donghyuck remarked before pushing down the offending material to lick over the whole length. Mark gripped Donghyuck’s ass and continued to suck on the rim as the younger wrapped his lips around the crown of Mark’s dick. Mark threw his head back and moaned when Donghyuck slid the entire length in his mouth. Determined to make his sunshine cave first, Mark grabbed the lube from the drawer and coated his fingers in the sticky substance. Using one hand to pull a cheek and the panties aside, Mark rubbed a finger against the rim before pushing it in. Donghyuck moaned against the older’s cock, pushing back against the finger inside him.

“Such a good boy, sucking my cock so well.” Mark praised, adding another finger inside. Mark continued to stretch out Donghyuck, the younger trying to deepthroat the dick inside his mouth. When Mark’s three fingers hit the spot, Donghyuck pulled off Mark’s dick to let out a high pitched keen, crying out when the older massaged it. “Are you gonna come for me, sunshine?”

“Please Mark, make me come.” Donghyuck cried out, pumping Mark’s cock before sucking it back in his mouth. Donghyuck bobbed his head up and down, hit with the sudden determination to make Mark come before him. Unfortunately, when Mark hit his prostate with four fingers, Donghyuck cried around Mark's dick before spurting all over the older's chest, staining the panties as well. Donghyuck collapsed on the older, still reeling from the orgasm. Mark pulled his fingers out and watched the rim gape, opened just from his fingers and tongue.

"Did you just come, sunshine?" Mark asked, sliding his fingers back in. Donghyuck choked on the dick inside his mouth as Mark hit his oversensitive prostate. The younger pulled off with a "pop" sound and keened loudly, overstimulated. "What's the safeword, honey?"

"Pudu!" Donghyuck cried out in response, rutting against the fingers in his ass. Mark wasn't sure if the safeword was used or the younger answered his question so he pulled out his fingers. "I want more."

"What do you want, sunshine?" Mark asked, refusing to do anything until the older got his fiancé’s full consent.

"I want your cock, Markie." Donghyuck begged, drooling against Mark's abdomen. Mark flipped them over so Donghyuck was on his back, a pillow propping up the younger's lower back. Shedding off their clothes, Mark kept the panties on Donghyuck and pushed them to the side to reveal the younger’s rim again. The older will never get tired of how the hole clenched, gaping and hungry for something inside. Wrapping the younger’s sun-kissed thighs around his waist, Mark used the remaining lube to coat himself and rub it against Donghyuck’s hole. Donghyuck whined impatiently and pulled Mark’s head down to kiss him. While they made out sloppily, Mark took the base of his cock and pushed the tip in. Donghyuck cried out in Mark’s mouth as the older continued to get his length inside the younger.

  
“Just be patient, sunshine.” Mark shushed the younger, peppering kisses on Donghyuck’s face as the younger was clenching hard around his dick. “You can take as long as you need.” It took a while but when Donghyuck was ready, the younger pushed down to get the cock deeper inside.

“Please.” Donghyuck whispered in Mark’s ear and that’s all the older needed before he started to slam into the younger. The younger screamed in pleasure, tightening his legs around Mark’s waist and drooling obscenely. The younger scrambled to grab something and settled for Mark's shoulders, digging his fingers in the muscle.

"So good for me, Hyuck." Mark praised, continuing to fuck his sunshine. The sight was worth it, Donghyuck pressing the side of his face into the pillows, whines pouring out. "Such a good boy." Donghyuck whimpered at the praise, turning his head to meet eyes with the older. Donghyuck pulled the older down to kiss him, curling a fist into Mark's hair. The kiss turned into the two panting into each other's mouths. Pulling away, Mark latched onto Donghyuck's nipple, giving the abandoned nub licks and sucks. Donghyuck keened at that, tightening his hold in Mark's hair.

"I want to ride you." Donghyuck mumbled, throwing his head back when Mark grazed his prostate. Since Mark didn't hear, Donghyuck took action and flipped them over so Mark was on his back. Donghyuck leaned down to kiss the older, moving his hips to get the cock inside him to hit his prostate again. Pulling away, Donghyuck sat up to ride the older faster, planting his hands on Mark's chest. "Am I doing good, Markie?" Donghyuck let out a high pitched moan when Mark's dick hit his prostate perfectly. Mark gripped the younger's waist, thumbing on the waistband of the panties and watched his fiancé fuck himself on the older's cock.

"Yes sunshine, you are doing so well." Mark replied, feeding Donghyuck praise. The older notes that Donghyuck has been asking for praise recently, especially when they were having sex. It was immensely sexy so Mark indulged Donghyuck as much as he can. Mark pulled Donghyuck down to leave bruising kisses against the younger's neck, planting his feet on the bed to thrust up into the younger. Donghyuck let out a scream as his prostate was hit relentlessly, throwing his head back and grabbing Mark's hair in a vice-like grip. They continued to kiss each other, so close to the end. Mark pulled out to place the younger on his stomach, wanting to watch Donghyuck's hole take his cock from behind.

"Put it back in." Donghyuck whined as he reached back to pull his cheeks apart, panties being pushed to the side. The gaping hole winked, eager to have Mark's cock back inside. Mark lined himself up again and watched as Donghyuck's hole sucked him back in. Donghyuck bit down onto the pillow to muffle his cries and Mark tutted.

"I want to hear you, baby." Mark reprimanded before curling a fist in the younger's hair and pulling it so Donghyuck's head was lifted to face the headboard. The younger whimpered at the rough treatment and cried out when Mark started snapping his hips again.

Donghyuck was straining to stay up, the hand in his hair the only factor keeping him upright. The younger reached a hand back to pull Mark's head down to share a wet kiss, saliva pooling. The angle of the kiss was awkward but Donghyuck ignored the screaming pain in his neck, wanting his fiancé to be as close as possible. Mark pulled away again and shoved Donghyuck down on his stomach, lifting up the younger's hips to pound into him. The older placed his hands over the younger's, lacing their fingers together. Mark admired the engagement ring on Donghyuck's finger for the millionth time, a reminder that the two were finally getting married. Mark snapped out of his daydreams and looked down at his fiancé moaning under his touch.

"Are you going to come again for me, sunshine? Be a good boy for me?" Mark asked into the younger's ear, Mark's chest pressing against Donghyuck's back. Donghyuck whined in response and turned his head back to nod.

"I'm gonna come." Donghyuck cried out and Mark closed the gap between them, sucking on Donghyuck's tongue.

"Come untouched for me, baby." Mark whispered and that was it for Donghyuck. The younger let out a sob of Mark's name as he came, spilling on the sheets and squeezing their hands tighter. Mark stopped his thrusts, seated fully in Donghyuck as the younger was recovering from his second orgasm. Donghyuck's vision blurred as he came really hard, Mark always so good to him. When Donghyuck realized that Mark stopped inside, still raging hard, Donghyuck moved his hips back so the older can come inside.

"Markie." Donghyuck mumbled. "Please come inside me." It took only a few snaps of Donghyuck's hips before Mark succumbed to his orgasm, spilling his load of come inside Donghyuck. The younger moaned softly as he was filled with come, warm and inviting. Exhausted, Mark pulled out slowly and watched in fascination as his come dripped out of Donghyuck, the panties (which managed to stay on) completely ruined by both of them. Mark carefully removed the ruined panties and tossed them on the floor with the rest of the discarded clothes. Donghyuck whined for a kiss and the older obliged, sharing sweet kisses as the two settled down from their high.

"I love you, sunshine." Mark whispered.

"I love you too." Donghyuck replied. The younger was falling asleep so Mark got up to bring a warm washcloth to clean up the mess. Donghyuck was struggling to stay up when Mark returned, the younger now on his back. Mark wiped the younger down, leaving kisses on Donghyuck's face when the cloth reached his oversensitive hole.

"So praise kink?" Mark asked as the two cuddled, ignoring the huge stain of come on the sheets. Mark would strip them in the morning.

"Shut up." Donghyuck snapped before burying his face in Mark's bare chest. Realization hit Donghyuck that he didn't give Mark his actual gift. "Wait, I have another present for you."

"So the mindblowing sex wasn't the gift?" Mark asked cheekily. Donghyuck smacked Mark's chest before opening the bottom drawer. Stuffed between Donghyuck's undergarments was a square box. Mark took the box from Donghyuck and opened it. Mark lifted up the gift and it was a snowglobe. "Hyuck…" Donghyuck smiled at the globe, happy that the amount of time used to create this gift paid off.

"It's that picture Jaemin took when we first started dating." Donghyuck said, pointing at the photo inside the globe. The photo was of Donghyuck happily kissing Mark's cheek, Mark's eyes wide like saucers. Jaemin found the moment hilarious and snapped a photo right away. "Also there is a switch, just twist it and something will play." Mark obliged, finding the switch on the bottom. Twisting it, the two stayed silent as the globe started up. Donghyuck's voice filled the room, saying six simple words.

"I love you, Mark Lee Minhyung." the globe sang before stopping. Tears filled Mark's eyes as he kissed the younger. The globe was set aside on the bedside table as Mark poured his love to Donghyuck through the kiss.

"I love it so much." Mark said against Donghyuck's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Markie." Donghyuck replied before the two kissed again. "Ok, now sleep, you fucked me too well." Donghyuck closed his eyes and buried his face in Mark's chest. The older left another kiss on Donghyuck's forehead and fell asleep as well. After six goddamn months of having that velvet box, Mark Lee was happy to know that it found a home on Donghyuck's ring finger.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FINALLY FINISHED WOOHOO! You know the smut is bad when you spend 3 days on the smut while you spent only a day creating the rest of the story. It got really long and winded (as usual) and I want to apologize. If you enjoyed it, well that's great! Anyway, happy holidays and thanks for reading!


End file.
